How Canada Saved The World
by Suboi Airi
Summary: Kiku was at the beach when Ludwig sat beside him to tell him something. Then disaster struck! Who would save them and their relationship? The spoiler is in the title. T for mentions of Zombies and Germany getting slightly out of control. Pairings is my usual pairing. GerPan. Enjoy. And please do not take his seriously.


You know there is something wrong when you sit down to write fanfiction because of Whose line is it anyway videos. XD cause stress from school... so let this be some kind of respite.

Here's thanks to the video that made my inspiration. 12Medbe 's video scene to rap: zombies

Also, Canada is amazing. He is the savior of the world.

Unbetad and probably would have a lot of grammar mistakes. Human and country names used interchangeably. Also, here's to loving Zombies! XD

* * *

Kiku was at the beach in the Bahamas. It was a nice place to get away from the stresses of work and life. Even better would be the people who he was spending it with. Beside him was Doitsu-san who has somehow agreed with him to be here, and Italia-kun who whooped at the chance to get away. He took a sip of the juice that he had gotten from the bar. It was the usual one with funny colours and a little umbrella to show that it was oh-so sassy. He drank it with a straw.

Laying down at the beach he looked at the sky ignoring Italy that was playing in the water and was soon going to complain about being pinched by a crab as always. It was like crabs loved to pinch him when he was in the water. They probably did knowing how he would haphazardly step anywhere and everywhere without looking. In Kiku's opinion, he would kind of deserve it for being so inconsiderate of nature and the crabs home.

He didnt really look up when he felt Germany sit down on the mat next to him. One thing he knew was that he was not going to look at him. It would be too embarrassing. Germany was so tones and muscular that it always made him feel slightly inadequate. Besides, he didnt want to stare.

He heard the other sigh and he forced himself not to look up.

"Lud-kun...?" he asked softly and politely.

Germany just cleared his throat. "Er... Kiku..." he started.

Kiku waited apprehensively. What did he want to say...? Was it something important? Was he going to chide him for the performance for the meting three weeks ago..?

"Kiku I need to tell you something very important." he said after a while.

Kiku couldnt help himself and looked curiously at the other blushing lightly at the state of undress.

"H-Hai..?" he asked softly.

The other looked very serious as he considered the next words. "Kiku, I need to tell you this. That I'm... I'm.." he paused and looked away

Kiku frowned. "Lud-kun... please... we are friends are we not...? I will promise to do the best course of action for whatever you wish to tell me. I wont judge..." he coaxed, curiously and apprehensive. It was slowly building, his curiosity on what the other wanted to tell him.

Germany just nodded and looked at him with a slightly vulnerable expression. How cute...!

"Kiku... I'm actually... I'm actually..."

Yes...? Yess...? Kiku leaned forward conspiratorially straining his ears as the other's voice became softer and softer.

"I've always thought of you as absolutely delicious..." he whispered.

Kiku reeled back in shock. W-W-W-What...?! He blushed badly. "L-Lud-kun you are not s-saying...?"

Germany was blushing hard and not looking at him. "I'm sorry..." he said and moved to stand up and walk away, but kiku was faster and grabbed his hand so he wouldnt move away.

"Lud-kun... please... tell me... I want to know... do you mean that you...?"

They both were blushing badly and looking at each other apprehensively. Germany slowly sat down.

"Kiku... It's true..." he said softy, looking into his eyes. "I've always thought you as... so wonderful and soft and..."

Inwardly Kiku shivered. He made him think that he was something like a delicious treat... he was blushing badly. Such sexualised comments... It was so embarrassing.

"...Why..?"

he looked at Germany as the other fumbled for his words before shrugging. "I dont know... It;s just something I've always thought of since..." he looked away. "Is it going to be awkward now...?"

Kiku smiled softly. "N-No... At least I dont think so..."he whispered and looked at him blushing. "If you want... please.. we could try and see if we could work out... and perhaps be together...?" he offered softly.

Kiku could only feel happiness at the other's smile. Lud-kun... he wondered why he had never really noticed him before...

the both smiled and leaned down for a kiss. One that was light and sweet. Soft and chaste before breaking apart blushing.

Before Kiku could move away, Germany moved to kiss him again, slightly deeper this time and more passionate. Kiku could only squeak, but he melted into the kiss soon enough. Germany was a good kisser. He didnt know how long they were there kissing on the beach, but he pulled away when he suddenly felt the other nibbling on his tongue.

"L-Lud-kun...?" he asked putting a hand on his mouth.

"i'm sorry Kiku... but your so delicious... so tasty..." and the other descended on him, lips attaching themselves to his pale neck and started to suck the skin. Kiku let out a soft gasp and a silent moan at the treatment. This was so good... but they were going too far..!

"L-Lud-kun..! Please...! wait..! I'm not ready...!"

Ludwig didnt listen, but started to nibble on the skin as Kiku gasped and was gently but forcefully pushed down on the sand. Germany was starting to put a hand under his singlet and trace the muscles on his stomach.

Were they...? was Lud-kun really going to make him...? Kiku gasped again as he felt his neck getting licked as well as sucked.

"Kiku, you taste absolutely wonderful... I want to eat you all up..." Germany groaned.

This was far too much...! Kiku forcefully shoved the other off him and rolled away panting and blushing harshly. "Lud-kun, stop! It's too much...!" he gasped staring at the other with wide eyes.

Germany was also blushing as he finally realised himself. "Kiku..." he murmured guiltily. "I'm sorry.. I just couldnt control myself..." he said looking away. "It's so hard when you taste so good and I just want to eat you up..." he groaned.

Kiku looked at him wit a small frown. "Lud-kun...? Are you alright...?" the other seemed to put him as food way too much, and he was groaning a lot.

"Ja... I'm just..." he groaned again. "Jus th' yer rell testi..." he groaned, his words becoming more slurred and less comprehensible. "E den wanneh... frigh ye... nee' cntre... sef..." he groaned.

Kiku was backing away a lot at this point. "Lud-kun... you arent well... maybe we should get you to the doctor..." he said slowly.

"Meh fne... 'm juh hungreh... n ye tas ser geed..." he continued. "But I wernt... I den wanneh heert yer... Kekuh..." he continued to groan out.

Kiku blinked. What was the other saying? He couldnt make it out... he looked around, perhaps there was someone who could help them...? no there wasnt anybody around... he gasped as Germany let out a long and incomprehensible groan.

"Lud-kun... Lud-kun you're scaring me... I dont understand, what's going on...?" he asked panicked and tearful. What was happening to his dear ally and possible boyfriend..?

"I think I can help you there, eh?"

Kiku turned around. There was a sudden blond standing beside him. Kiku didnt know how he got there or how he suddenly appeared but he would take all the help he could get.

"Please help him...!"

The other looked at him. "help him..? there's nothing really wrong with him. He's just a zombie. Anyway, I think you just need a translator, but dont wory, I'm skilled in zombie speak." he said with a cheery smile, the bear in his arms (how did he not notice him before...? he had a bear with him...!) sniffing the air and pointing a paw to Germany saying "zombie"

wait... Germany was a zombie...? he looked at the other who was on the floor groaning something to him. That explained the odd behaviour... But wait, this person knew Zombie speak...? Kiku turned to the stranger who was already kneeling beside Ludwing and groaning something out. Surprisingly, Germany did answer with a string of groans.

….. what was going on...? Oh wait...! Kiku finally remembered. The man before him was Canada...! He nodded to himself. It all made sense now! Canada was the only one who would ever have the patience to understand zombies and be so friendly as to go so far to earn how to communicate with them... He nodded. Of course the Canuck would know zombie speak..!

Soon the matter was settled, Canada telling Kiku that Germany meant no harm and that he was just hungry and that Kiku was so wonderful that he just wanted to eat him up. That was followed with various swears to not ever harm Kiku in that way and that just because they were zombies did not make them incapable of self control. Well if it was on Canada's word he would just have to trust it then.

Thanking him profusely, Kiku soon managed to communicate the basics with Germany and sat back down with him to watch the sunset, holding his hand and leaning his head on his shoulder.

Canada on the other hand moved to the water to talk to Italy, who was by now, not surprisingly the king of Zombies that infected Germany by some odd Italian voo-doo or something. Yea, made sense if you wanted to look at it that way. It made so much sense. It also answered the question of why he never needed to open his eyes, why he was fixated on food and his odd sleeping habit. No wait, it didnt really... Of course, Kiku had no chance of being turned to a zombie because there were steps and protocol but he didnt mind. He was happy being human after all.

Thus the day ended happily due to the special powers of the Canuck that would later on avert the zombie apocalypse and welcome them into the human system where after a thousand years humans and zombie would get along just like people did with those of different races... wait.

Oh well... at least that time was on the way with him and Lud-kun taking the first step to human-zombie relations.

And they all lived happily ever after.

Except the U.S because he tried to wage war on the zombies when they became widespread and thus was known as the-land-of-the-never-free-if-you-are-a-zombie. Well who asked him to be so intolerant of them right?

Thus Canada saved the world, one zombie relation at a time.

The End.

Do not ask.

Goodnight.

Oh and here is some advertisement! I have an ask kiku tumblr account! Go ahead and ask me stuff at sincerelyjapan dot tumblr dot com~! I'm so excited to get questions from you folks!


End file.
